


Avoid the Yellow Snow

by GhostJimmy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Hank Anderson and Connor Relationship, Crime Scenes, Hank has to Piss, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Post Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJimmy/pseuds/GhostJimmy
Summary: Hank has never been a morning person and today wasn't any different. It isn't until he and Connor arrive at the crime scene that he realizes he forgot to use the bathroom before leaving the house. The only problem is he's stuck in a park that is far from any restrooms...





	Avoid the Yellow Snow

Another day, another crime scene.

Hank had been more than willing to pretend his phone wasn't ringing when it woke him at 7:00 in the morning but the android living with him disagreed. So, after trying and failing to convince Connor to let him rest a little longer, he was forced to get dressed and head to the scene of the murder.

He had gulped down a cup of coffee during the drive to the cold and empty (save for the dead body) park. He sipped from another cup of dirty bean water; the warm bitter liquid filled his body as he sighed.

"See anything important, Con?" His gaze turned to the android next to him who was placing a finger smeared with the victim's blood on his tongue.

Connor's LED spun for a moment before he stood up straight to look at Hank. "I have only been able to deduce that he didn't die of natural causes, although we already assumed that."

A quick glance over the scene confirmed Connor's words. The wounds on the man's chest and legs weren't obviously made from a knife or gun which brought many questions to Hank's mind. "How do you think he was killed? These wounds aren't the product of your usual murder weapons, could he have-"before he could finish his thought he felt a sharp pain in his bladder causing him to hunch over, grimacing. A terrifying realization came to his mind: he hadn't had time to use the bathroom after waking up and had filled himself with more fluids since then.

Connor must have seen the look of fear as the older man clutched at his belly because he placed a hand on Hank's arm. "Are you alright, lieutenant? Do you feel ill?"

Hank took a deep breath and shoved his hands in the pockets on his jacket, "I'm fine. Is there any chance the murder weapon was left here?" He felt embarrassed and nervous and began walking around to survey other areas of the park, the movement slightly easing the growing ache above his crotch. His shoes crunched on the thin layer of snow covering the path through the park and his mind raced to find a solution to his problem as soon as possible. The closest bathroom was a decent walk away- too far for him to handle with a full bladder- and it's not like he could just leave anyway. Connor would probably think of some wild solution but that was out of the question. Hank would rather be eaten by rats than have the android know what was going on.

Light footsteps followed him and Connor spoke, "You aren't usually so enthusiastic about cases, lieutenant. Could it be that getting up earlier has given you increased energy?" The detective sounded almost proud at the thought of finally solving Hank's laziness and the older man sighed.

"That's definitely not it, Con. Don't even think about waking me up early again, understand?" Hank turned to face the android, frustration clear on his expression. He almost maintained his composure but his need to piss increased suddenly. He let out a small moan when a few drops of urine leaked from the tip of his cock.

He was desperate. He glanced around quickly looking for any way out of this situation; maybe a bathroom would randomly appear in the park if he wished hard enough. Hank's left hand ran through his hair slick with sweat beading on his forehead as his right hand tightly clutched his dick over his pants to aid his body in holding back the flood.

"L-lieutenant? What's going on, you're in pain," Connor sounded frazzled and clearly didn't understand the obvious signs of the problem, not having a bladder himself.

Hank clenched his teeth, "Co-Connor. After you woke me this morning I rushed to get ready and forgot to use the bathroom. I haven't pissed since last night, I'm fucking desperate."

Connor's brain worked quickly, "You can leave to use the restroom, I'll come up with a less embarrassing excuse if you'd like. Go, it's not good for humans to hold in their waste."

Hank doubled over as a strong wave of need hit him. "I know that, but we're nowhere near a bathroom! I won't make it at this rate."

"Then what do we do?" The android grew frantic as the gravity of the situation settled in his mind and Hank felt himself leak into his boxers again. He was running out of time.

"Fuck fuck fuck, shit. Fuck!" For a moment he lost full control and a small wet spot appeared on his jeans. He was so busy trying not to piss himself that he hardly noticed Connor calling his name.

"Hank! You need to come with me, please," he grasped Hank's arm and attempted to lead him away. It was difficult to move while so full but slowly they stepped deeper into the woods until stopping near a tree that was slightly bigger than the others. Connor's perfect dress shoes were dirtied with snow and sludge but he only seemed concerned about his partner.

"Stop here, no one can see us. I will look out for anyone who might come our way but please, Hank, let go here." Connor was nearly as distressed as Hank was. Nearly.

At the realization of what Connor was saying Hank's hands rushed to the belt of his pants, undoing it with shaky fingers in a hurry. He couldn't be bothered to be delicate and simply shoved his pants and boxers down to his knees. Piss started dribbling out immediately, causing him to grab his cock and point it away from his clothes. 

Finally, he released his bladder onto the snow-covered ground, white fluff turning yellow and melting around him from his warm piss. He let out a long groan when he began to feel relief in his aching bladder but there was still more to go.

Connor watched Hank silently, unaware that a human could hold so much urine in their body for so long. It was fascinating.

Hank had to brace himself against the trunk of the tree to prevent his legs from completely giving out. The flow of piss finally slowed until only a few drops came out. He stood there in silence, body trembling slightly from the situation and cold air on his body. His breath was heavy and his desperation was gone- his bladder still pained his a bit but his pee was now all over the ground and not inside of him. When he remembered that Connor stood just steps away he pulled his pants back up and composed himself, turning to face the android.

There was a slight blue blush on Connor's face as a strong hand squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you, Connor. Now let's get back before someone notices we're gone."

He began to walk back to the crime scene looking calm and collected as if nothing had happened. Connor followed just behind the man once again.

"You're welcome, lieutenant."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is dumb, I know.  
> I've read my fair share of omo fics and I quickly found that this fandom is lacking in the piss department. I decided to try my hand at writing something to indulge my own kink and maybe make some other people happy as well.  
> Find me on twitter at AnotherConnor


End file.
